super_secret_dark_souls_dungeons_and_dragonsfandomcom-20200214-history
Amnizu's Infested Mine
Unless otherwise described, the passages of this area are roughly hewn stone and packed earth, occasionally supported by old wooden beams. They appear to have been constructed for function rather than for appearance. There are torches set in the walls at regular intervals. This area was originally a Thorolunder titanite mine, but has now been overrun with giant invertebrates, basilisks and demons. A - The ladder from the Hollow Halls descends thirty feet before reaching this area. There is a lever at the top of the ladder, which can be activated to open the door for one round (a DC15 perception check reveals the sound of ticking). The lever cannot be used for another ten minutes after that. There is a junction at the bottom, with an arrow pointing right scrawled on the wall with the word "bonfire" which was presumably the work of malicious demons. B - This large room is filled with rusted or broken mining equipment (including pickaxes and wood). There are two giant centipedes in this room, which attack on sight. There is a titanite splinter hidden in the debris. C - There is a bonfire in this room, which Yanna retreats to when rescued from her cage. D - There is a twenty foot deep trench here, an exhausted area of the mine. It is possible to jump over this fifteen foot wide pit (DC15 with a run), but falling deals 2d6 damage and alerts two basilisks in a hole guarding a titanite shard. There is now a bridge constructed by Nathan, and only a DC5 balance check is required to cross. E - There is a twenty foot drop here. At the bottom lies the corpse of an infested demon, a centipede swarm still consuming the rotting flesh. This body can be noticed with a DC15 perception check (DC25 to notice the swarm inside). This swarm gives no souls, but can be escaped by climbing away (DC20). There is an alluring skull found here. F - In this small cave there is an inanimate skeleton, and a terrifying monster who hides on the ceiling and pounces on unwary wanderers. The skeleton is clutching a purging stone, a rusted coin and a humanity. G - In this room an infested demon and three potbelly demons are tormenting Yanna, who is in a cage. A DC20 search check reveals a soul of a lost undead under the cage. The demons attack on sight and if the fight goes on for two full rounds, the minecrawler from the next room joins the fight. The titanite veins here have been exhausted, and ruined mining equipment lies strewn on the ground. H - This room is covered in rubble, and a minecrawler has burrowed through the wall. It attacks on sight, and may join fights in other rooms if they go on long enough. A DC20 search check reveals a titanite splinter. I - The artificial mine structure changes here, and this tunnel leads to burrows dug by minecrawlers. Any time someone charges (or lands a melee critical hit, or other similarly disruptive activity) within the burrows debris falls on everyone inside, dealing 5d6 damage (DC15 reflex). Minecrawlers are immune to this damage, and this can only occur once per round. There is a minecrawler in this first chamber, and another hiding in the earthen wall. When enemies attack the visible crawler with a melee weapon while it is still in the chamber, the other bursts forth. It is possible to lure the first minecrawler out to engage it alone, but if there is ever only one minecrawler left here then it will scuttle into the next chamber to defend the queen. J - This chamber of the nest is where the Minecrawler Queen is found. She attacks on sight. K - Calzar and three legion fiends are guarding a titanite vein in this room. A vein can be mined with a pickaxe, shedding 2d4 splinters before becoming exhausted. This room is otherwise uninteresting, containing some crates and barrels but nothing of particular value. L - This is Patrick's old forge, and Patrick returns here when rescued. There are some valuables hidden (DC15) on the shelves - a firebomb, a titanite shard, a tooth of a beast and two flasks of mushroom tea. M - Just north of the locked gate (which can only be opened with Amnizu's key) stands the Arrow Demon, standing guard over the corridor to the north. North of the junction there are five acid burst strats triggered by pressure plates on the stone floor, each deals 6d6 acid damage (10 foot radius, reflex DC14, search DC23, disable DC28). N - Amnizu keeps Patrick chained to his throne here. There are also three legion fiends here. Amnizu's iron throne is prominent here as well - anyone who sits in it takes 10d6 electricity damage. If he is still alive, Calzar will join the fight one round after Amnizu is attacked. O - An infested demon and two potbellies wait in this room, as well as a third potbelly in a rotating mechanism which can fire a line of acid dealing 6d6 damage (Reflex DC17 half) every round before rotating up to ninety degrees. The door to the mechanism can be smashed or picked with a full action at DC24. The mechanism takes the shape of a dragon's head - this mechanism is called Amnizu's dragon. P - There are three levers set in the wall, touching any of them deals 2d6 electricity damage. The Carrion Crawler waits in this room as well. There is a soul of a lost undead hidden (DC20) in the rubble. Q - There are four legion fiends guarding this room. R - A search check (DC31) finds an acid fog trap on the door which can be disabled (DC31). If triggered it deals 2d6 damage per round for 11 rounds, and anyone caught in the room must make a fortitude save (DC20) or fall unconscious. On the spiral stairs below there are three poisoned pendulum blade traps that can be found with a DC24 search check and disarmed with a DC19 check. Otherwise they make attacks (+15, 2d4+8+ poison 3d6 constitution DC20 fortitude negates). S - Beyond a fog gate here waits the Weeping Beast. T - The Chraal can be found in this room. There is also a titanite vein which can be mined with a pickaxe, shedding 2d4 splinters before becoming exhausted. U - There is a hidden (DC20) trapdoor leading to the Chasm of the Giants, guarded by the Scumsucker. A half-eaten corpse in exotic clothing lies here, clutching the Rod of the Panther and a titanite splinter. V - Beyond a fog door waits Malagrond the Black. W - An horrible ooze monster waits in this corridor. Category:Gallery : The Areas